Es tevi milu
by Kuudere Ichigo
Summary: Historia en la que Letonia deberá aprender a ordenar su corazón.
1. Es tevi milu

Los ojos De Raivis se abrieron de manera pesada. Con la memoria perdida intentó adivinar que lugar era en el que se encontraba. Esas sábanas, aquellos muebles, parecía ser la habitación del señor Rusia. Se reincorporó rápidamente pero al parecer estaba solo en toda la casa. Se levanto silenciosamente, se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo y entender por qué se había despertado en la habitación del señor Rusia sin recordar nada. La cocina estaba hermosamente iluminada por la luz que entraba desde una gran ventana. El día de hoy era especialmente claro y hermoso que provocó que Raivis esbozara una pequeña sonrisa. Mientras el chico preparaba unos bollos y tomaba un vaso de leche comenzó a pensar. Apenas recordaba el día anterior, simplemente que fue un día cualquiera, estuvo en casa del señor Rusia haciendo las tareas que le mandaba. En otras ocasiones podría haber salido pero las cosas se habían torcido. Su querido amigo Pete le dejo claro que no era tiempo para ser nada más. El rostro de Raivis se mostró enfurecido ante ese pensamiento. Ellos estaban demasiado bien para ser simples amigos ¿acaso el menor estaba interesado en otra persona? Raivis dejó esos pensamientos de lado al notar abrirse la puerta principal. Era Edward que cuando vio a Raivis le dedicó una amplia sonrisa:

-¿Vienes solo?- preguntó el temeroso niño.

-Sí más tarde vendrá Toris.

-… ¿Y e-el s-señor?- el rostro del mayor se volvió un poco más serio.

-Vendrá pronto. ¿No deberías hacer tus tareas?- El pobre niño asintió con la cabeza y volvió a su labor.

Mientras Edward fue al segundo piso, Ravis limpiaba la cocina tranquilamente. Poco a poco intentó volver a sumergirse en sus pensamientos. Al volver a recordar al chiquillo rubio que le había dado calabazas se empezó a maldecirse a si mismo en su lengua natal. La hilera de pensamientos volvió a ser interrumpida por un nuevo portazo. Este pareció ser muy fuerte y violento dando a entender de quien se trataba. El pequeño Raivis se quedó paralizado mirando a la puerta de donde se podían escuchar las pisadas que se acercaban lentamente. Pronto los violetas ojos del chico pudieron ver la figura alta que correspondía a su señor. El hombre tenía el ceño fruncido y pasaba de largo pero miró al interior de la cocina. Ivan se encontró con el tembloroso Ravis que creía que le iba a castigar porque hubiese dormido en su cama pero este en contra de su comportamiento habitual le mostró un rostro relajado totalmente distinto al que estaba mostrando hasta hace pocos momentos. Tras esto siguió con su camino. Fueron pocos segundos pero Raivis sintió un sentimiento extraño, no entendía ese comportamiento nuevo que le había mostrado.

El día pasó tranquilamente tal vez porque Ivan no se digno a salir del despacho. Raivis sabía que Toris y Edward estaban intentando independizarse pero las cosas estaban demasiado tensas. Llegó la noche mientras el muchacho leía en el salón, Toris preparaba la cena y Edwuard preparaba la mesa. Toris llamó a Raivis:

-Quiero que le lleves esto a Rusia.

-¿Y-y-yo?-respondió tembloroso.

-Sí tú y no rechistes más por favor.-dijo por última vez Toris cediéndole una bandeja.

Raivis fue por el pasillo encendiendo cada luz que podía como si un monstruo le fuese a atacar en la oscuridad. Subió con cuidado las escaleras, ando por los largos pasillos de manera intranquila e intentando que no se le cayera nada. Al llegar frente a la puerta del despacho tocó suavemente a la puerta pero no recibió respuesta hasta unos minutos después. Giró el pomo tras escuchar la voz de Rusia que le indicaba que entrase, asomo la cabeza, entró y cerró la puerta. Había dejado la bandeja en la mesa que había delante del escritorio del cual la gran nación no se había movido, ni siquiera había mirado a Raivis. Este ardía en deseos de preguntarle si sabía que pasó la noche anterior pero por temor a una mala respuesta se quedó allí de pie.

* * *

Espero que les guste mi historia que seguiré cuando aprenda a manejar esto mejor…

Por si no se han dado cuenta es un RusiaxLatvia aunque a muchos no les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

Raivis se sentó con el permiso de la gran nación. El chico solo se atrevía a mirarlo de reojo aunque Iván no quitó la mirada de los papeles que tenía en su escritorio. Si no fuera por ese extraño momento nunca se hubiese fijado tanto en Rusia. La cálida luz de la habitación iluminaba el cabello rubio y claro de Iván contrastaba con su rostro serio poco común en él. No entendía porque estaba tan molesto por la independización aunque pensándolo bien es normal que no quisiera perder a sus subordinados aunque ellos le tuvieran pánico a su señor. Sumido en sus pensamientos el chico se quedó progresivamente dormido.

Una mañana nueva se presentaba, sin ánimo ni sentimientos. Raivis intentó no encontrarse con nadie porque tenía un mal presentimiento. Edward se acercó por detrás haciendo que el miedoso Raivis sobresaltara:

-¿Dónde has estado todo el día?

.He estado…-Edward se le quedó mirando esperando una respuesta-..Es que…tenía un mal presentimiento porque no paráis quietos ni tú ni Lituania.

-Latvia…Toris y yo habíamos decidido irnos hoy de aquí.

-P-p-pero y-yo no quiero irme, necesito depender de alguien…

-Estaremos bien.

Aunque las palabras de Estonia sonaban convincentes pero Raivis estaba nervioso. Tan pronto como perdió de vista a "su hermano mayor" se escondió bajo la escalera. ¿Por qué no quería irse a pesar de que temía tanto a Rusia? ¿Por qué tenía tanta curiosidad en saber que le pasaba a Rusia? ¿Por qué todo iba tan rápido? Había algo que hacía que se quisiese quedar allí.

La tarde se acercaba, el cielo estaba despejado. Toris se acercó al hueco donde se encontraba Raivis:

-Hey pronto nos iremos-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mmm…-Latvia se encogió más aún.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-Yo…n-no s-se si quiero irme aún.

-¿Y eso?-El castaño se sentó junto a él de manera algo dificultosa ya que la entrada al rincón era un poco pequeño.

-N-no lo se…

-Mmm…Si no quieres no tienes que hacerlo, tal vez los cambios te den miedo y Estonia puede que te haya presionado… No deberías quedarte solo con él pero podríamos venir más tarde a por ti.

-N-no lo se.-Toris salió del hueco y se levantó volviendo a mirar a Raivis.

-La elección la tienes tú y no te juzgaremos por lo que hagas.-después de decir esto se marchó seguramente a coger sus cosas.

Rusia miraba como los que habían sido sus súbditos preparaban sus pertenencias y las ponían en el coche menos Raivis que estaba en la puesta intentando saber que hacer. Todo estaba listo y Raivis empezó a temblar, sus hermanos le llamaban pero la mirada de Rusia, la notaba tan cercana. Se giró y miró esos ojos lilas que le pedía que no se fuera. Aunque esa mirada fuese tan extraña el pequeño Latvia se armó de valor y despidió a sus hermanos con la mano. Estonia atónito se quedó con la mirada perdida pero pronto Lituania tiró de él y se marcharon. Latvia cerró la puerta tras de si notando una incómoda sensación que lo observaban. Subió un poco la mirada y vio a un Rusia totalmente atónito.

-¿Por qué está así señor Rusia?

Solo recibió por respuesta la ida del mayor. Resoplando se centró en ir a la cocina y hacer la cena. Al recordar aquella mirada se ponía a temblar y se hizo varios cortes en los dedos y esperó a que Rusia no le castigara porque la comida estuviese mala. Cuando hubo terminado se dirigió al despacho de Rusia pero escuchó gritos de Rusia a su superior. Asustado volvió a la cocina a esperar que todo pasase.


	3. Chapter 3

Tran una llamada de Estonia para saber como estaba, Raivis llamó de nuevo a la puerta del despacho de Iván. La discusión había parado pero el silencio predecía algo malo, algo que hizo que Raivis temblara. Giró el pomo de la puerta asomándose levemente. Rusia estaba de pie y espaldas a la puerta, la cabeza gacha, manos apoyadas en el escritorio como si hubiese sido derrotado. La gran nación giro la cabeza lo suficiente como para que Latvia viera unos ojos llenos de rabia que siempre provocaba que temblara. Nadie ha conocido ese terror tanto como él:

-¿Por qué no te fuiste con ellos?- la voz ronca de Iván resonaba como si fuese sacada de ultratumba. Raivis temblaba como un niño pequeño.- ¿Por qué eres así? Pareces que quieres provocarme. Quedarte aquí que idea más estúpida.-Iván se acercó agarrandole fuertemente de los pelos, tirando de ellos hacia arriba. Los temblores se incrementaron en el chico por el dolor que le producía aquello, lloraba y gemía de dolor.- ¿POR QUÉ TE QUEDASTE? …porque te quedas con una persona que tanto odias. Soy alguien odioso. Me odio a mi mismo…me odio más de lo que tu me puedas llegar a odiar. Te hago daño y tú me cedes la oportunidad de no quedarme solo…Y ASÍ TE LO PAGO…- Rusia pasó de levantar al chico del cabello a abrazarlo, hundiendo su cara en su pecho. Iván lloraba silenciosamente mientras contenía en sus brazos al aún tembloroso Latvia.

Mientras Raivis intentaba tranquilizarse se dio cuenta de que Iván estaba lleno de dolor y tristeza en su interior, el simplemente reaccionaba de la única manera que había aprendido. Intentó consolarlo como podía: lo abrazó dando a entender que le entendía aunque tuviese miedo.

Al día siguiente el día transcurrió de manera normal. Iván parecía ser el mismo de siempre con su típica sonrisa infantil. Mientras tanto Raivis intentaba que sus "hermano" no descubrieran lo que había pasado ya que se le daba muy mal mentir. Colgó el teléfono tras la larga conversación. ¿Por qué seguía allí? Empezó a recordar el daño que le hizo la noche anterior y volvió a temblar. Fue horrible como le levantaba del suelo y aún así no era capaz de irse de esa casa. Subió a su habitación escondiéndose bajo la cama agarrando un peluche, temblaba asustado rezando porque las palabras que pensó anteriormente se cumplieran. No quería estar con el Rusia que conocía desde hace tanto tiempo, quería estar con la persona que vio aquel día, aquel día que se iba a quedar solo…

Iván volvió de la ciudad, buscó a Raivis por toda la casa pero no lograba encontrarlo. Incluso llegó a pensar que se había ido y entrando en la habitación del chico empezó a escuchar los sollozos. Lentamente se sentó en el suelo buscando la procedencia.

-Latvia…-miró debajo encontrando al pobre niño encogido y lloriqueando- …lo siento, no quería de verdad. Hace dos noches te encontré bebiéndote mi vodka. Te iba a regañar pero…te pusiste muy cariñoso y a gritar que nunca me dejarías solo porque tu eras mi preferido…Tú has cumplido tu promesa pero yo…te lo pago así.

-…

-Deberías irte, serías más feliz.

-…-Cuando Iván se levantó, Raivis salió rápidamente del lugar donde estaba y se agarró a la pierna de Iván- N-no, p-promete q-que cambiaras…

El mayor se agachó y mirando al menor a los ojos le dijo- Raivis te prometo que nunca más te haré daño. Y ahora vamos abajo te preparare pirozhki ¿da?

-Gracias señor Rusia-sonrió ampliamente Raivis.

-Llámame Iván por favor.

-E-esta bien…Iván.


	4. Chapter 4

Los días avanzaban, Iván y Raivis empiezan a cambiar su relación. Iván empezaba a apreciar a Raivis y le mostraba el cariño y el agradecimiento que sentía hacia él. Por otra parte Raivis estaba sorprendido que dejara de ser sádico y cruel con él y que le tratara tan bien. Aunque al pequeño le costó se acostumbró poco a poco. Un día normal Iván fue a la ciudad mientras Raivis se quedó limpiando. Como terminó antes de lo previsto se sentó en el gran sillón del salón y se puso a leer tranquilamente un libro que cogió de la biblioteca que había en casa. Se preguntaba por qué en todas las historias había amor, el amor no lo era todo realmente aunque si lo pensaba bien él también quería estar con alguien. Pero el amor es algo que no puedes obligar que surja y puede que te enamores de la persona menos prevista. Mientras esos pensamientos rondaban por la cabeza del letón se escuchó el timbre de la puerta. El chico se sobresaltó pero rápidamente fue a abrir la puerta. Cuando descubrió que se trataba de la hermana menor de Russia empezó a temblar. Natasha entró sin permiso de nadie con su cara indiferente, entró en el salón y se sentó. Latvia se asomó por la puerta temblando

-¿Dónde está mi querido hermano?-le preguntó tras lanzarle una mirada de odio que hizo que temblase más el pequeño.

-Ha s-sa-salido a la c-ciudad.

-…-no obtuvo respuesta sino una mirada fría que lo heló. Tras un tiempo en el que el pequeño tuvo que aguantar sentarse junto a esa chica que daba miedo apareció Iván.

-Hermano te estuve esperando todo este tiempo. ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Estabas con alguien? Espero que no por el bien de todos ¿da?

A pesar de que Iván estaba incluso asustado de su hermana a Latvia se le había pasado todo el miedo cuando él apareció. No sabía que había provocado eso pero no era el momento de pensarlo.

-Pe-pero hermanita solo fui a la ciudad a comprar cosas ¿da?…-Natasha le lanzó una mirada fría aún peor que le puso al menor- …Para cocinar ¿da?

-Está bien, te creo

-¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Eso no importa, si vamos a estar siempre junto cuando nos casemos y…

-Da, da, pero lo decía porque a lo mejor onee-chan está preocupada.

-Ella fue a hacer cosas así que yo me escapé para estar contigo hermanito.-Natasha se estuvo acercando a Iván durante la conversación hasta llegar a un punto que parecía que le fuese a tirar. Fue en ese momento cuando Raivis tosió para hacerse notar.

-¿Y por qué él sigue aquí? Creía que tus subordinados se habían ido.

-Da pero…-Iván pareció no saber que responder haciendo que Natasha se impacientara.

-¡¿Acaso quieres hacer algo con mi hermano?

-Y-y-yo n-no quiero na-nada -Natasha se dirigió a Raivis pero Iván la agarró del brazo antes.

-Déjale en paz.-El tono de Iván sonó serio y distinto a la actitud anterior. Natasha se sintió cortada por ese acto lo que hizo que retrocediera.

-Yo confió en ti hermano...

-Deberías volver anted de que onee-chan se preocupe ¿da?

Sin nada más que decir Belarus se fue de la casa pegando un portazo. Iván suspiró pesadamente y miró a Raivis que no me dejaba de mirar:

-¿Te hizo algo en mi ausencia?

-N-no, e-estoy bien.-el letón esbozó una linda sonrisa que contagió al mayor.

Al llegar la noche el ruso anunció al pequeño de que iba a salir con el prusiano. "¿Por qué ellos están siempre juntos? Ellos se pelean pero quedan para bebes o cosas así…" Raivis pensaba eso y sentía tristeza. Parecía como si se hubiese enamorado…Pero eso era imposible, simplemente quería que tal vez estuviera más con él. Raivis se golpeó la cabeza sabía que eso no podía ser porque el amor…¿Cómo describir el amor?


	5. Chapter 5

-Kesesesese, ¡El Grandioso Yo ha llegado! ¿Donde está ese ruso? Hey, hola Latvia.- el prusiano entró como si de su propia casa se tratase y al ver a Raivis le revolvió el pelo.- ¿Y Russia está en casa?

-E-está en su despacho. Si está trabajando no debería molestar…-antes de que pudiese terminar Gilbert ya había entrado. Latvia se limitó a seguir haciendo sus cosas mientras escuchaba el escándalo que formaba el albino al insultar al ruso. Esa escena se hacía molesta incluso para él aunque en el pasado nunca le había molestado tanto…

-Raivis.

-¿Sí?-se giró para ver a Iván que lo llamaba.

-Voy a llevarle a que se tome algo a ver si me deja ¿da?

-Oh vamos, sabes que aguanto muy bien el alcohol.

-No mejor que yo ¿da?

-Eso es mentira, ¡te ganaré!

Los dos salieron por la puerta y como Raivis no podía beber alcohol no le dejaron ir. Él letón pensó en que se bebería todas las botellas de vodka en venganza pero realmente su deseo de beber era solo por tristeza; como en otras veces. La última vez que bebió fue porque Sealand lo rechazó, aunque ahora tenían una buena relación. La noche se había vuelto aburrida y deprimente y no entendía la razón, no le gustaba nada estar solo y ahora sentía como si le hubiesen abandonado. Se levantó con las fuerzas de las que disponía, cogió un abrigo y salió fuera. Mientras se encaminaba hacia el bosque intentaba entender por qué estaba así, Iván no le había hecho nada y todo estaba bien. Pero su corazón parecía dolorido por la soledad…Pero… ¿qué es el amor?

Raivis paró en seco. Ya se encontraba bastante profundo en el bosque. Se sentó en la nieve cansado y empezó a llorar:

-Eso no es amor…El prefiere estar con otro…yo…yo…lo odio…

Estuvo bastante tiempo llorando cuando pareció divisar una figura en la oscuridad y perdió el conocimiento.

Iván entró en casa y lo primero que hizo fue buscar al letón. El silencio de la casa fue interrumpido por los suspiros del ruso que no encontraba al menor. Intentó salir a buscarlo, llamarlo, pero no sabía a donde ir. La posibilidad que le quedaba es que se había ido. Golpeó la pared con tanta fuerza que pareció que la sala se tambaleó, la mente se le nubló entre rabia y tristeza pero no conseguía entender que era exactamente lo que sentía. De pronto tocaron el timbre de la puerta y al abrir se sorprendió enormemente:

-¿F-Finlandia?- el rubio sonrió.

-Este chico vivía aún aquí, ¿no?

-Da…-Iván cogió al letón que yacía entre los brazos de Tino.- ¿Cómo…?

-Mejor que metas al chico dentro y ahora te lo explico.

Rusia entró en la casa tumbando al pequeño en el sofá del salón mientras le cubría el gélido cuerpo con una manta. De la tristeza y la fría nieve el cuerpo estaba realmente frío incluso para Iván. Mientras el finlandés tomo permiso para entrar en la cocina y para prepararse una taza de café. Cuando Russia se entró en la cocina el finlandés empezó a hablar:

-¿Por dónde puedo empezar?

-¿Cómo lo encontraste?

-Ah, sí, pues no creo que sepas que hace tiempo que tenía que venir a verte para hablar, por problemas de comercio pero tu hermana Bielorrusia no me dejaba. Lo que no entiendo es por qué se metía en esto ya que yo ni siquiera limito con ella. Parece que está muy alterada.

-No entiendo por qué ¿da?

-Tal vez os ve muy contentos a los dos- Tino soltó una pequeña risita.

-¿Qué pasó después?

-Decidí seguirla para controlarla y que me dejase pasar. Me costó mucho porque Su-san creía que me podría hacer algo pero no se me ocurría otra cosa. Empecé a extrañarme cuando se dirigió directamente aquí y solo siguió al chico que salió llorando creo recordar…Los detalles de lo que pasó después no me gustaría contarlos porque no me recreo en esas cosas pero te puedo decir que no era nada bonito. Además prefiero hablar de lo que quería yo desde un principio.

-¿Puedo agradecerte esto de alguna manera?- preguntó Ivan mientras Tino dejó de tomar su café poniéndose más serio.

-Iván, sabes que ya no quiere tener ningún contacto contigo fuera de los deberes que tenemos. Creo que lo entiendes…

Iván asintió y los dos fueron al despacho a arreglar los asuntos de comercio cuando Raivis aún dormía con notarias mejoras. La noche se alargó con Russia que no conseguía dormir sólo por estar pendiente del menos. Cuando casi llegaban las seis de la mañana Raivis se revolvió haciendo que Iván se acercarse para ver si estaba bien.

-Me duele la cabeza…

-¿Necesitas algo?- aunque el letón no recordaba mucho de lo pasado se sorprendió de escuchar al mayor.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno es mi casa, tenía que venir.

-Pero yo creía… ¿cómo sabías donde estaba?

-Te trajo Finlandia. Es una larga historia.

-…

-¿Lloraste?-Raivis empezó a ponerse nervioso.

-Y-yo…m-me da miedo la oscuridad.

-Raivis si te ocurre algo puedes decírmelo ¿da? Yo he cambiado hacia ti, demuestrame que he hecho bien.

-…N-no es nada, simplemente no me gusta estar solo…p-pero puedes hacer lo que quieras…-el ruso le revolvió el pelo.

-Tranquilo, será mejor que sigas durmiendo y por la mañana si necesitas decirme algo me lo contarás ¿da?

Raivis lo miró e intentó volver a dormir.


	6. Chapter 6

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana del salón pero no fueron suficientes para despertar a Raivis, en cambio el olor de la comida que había preparado Iván si lo consiguió. Se levantó lentamente y asomó la cabeza por la puerta mirando curioso pero parecía que el mayor no se encontraba allí. Terminó de comer el plato que se encontraba en la mesa y se quedó pensando. Su corazón estaba confuso o tal vez el propio miedo que sentía de descubrir el amor le nublaba. Iván ahora lo trataba con cariño ya que no le había dejado solo, ya que compartían ese miedo. Iván…solo recordar su nombre le daba un calor interior que nunca había sentido; no, eso no podía ser:

-Raivis-el ruso se acercó- ¿qué haces aún aquí?

- E-e-estaba pensando.

-Te quería dar esto ¿da?- el mayor le extendió una pequeña cajita.

-¿Qué es?- cogió el paquete curioseando y abriéndolo. En su interior había una matrioshka con unos dibujos que le eran familiares

-Tiene algunas representaciones del escudo de tu país- el pequeño abría delicadamente la muñeca, una detrás de otra.- La mandé a hacer por eso tuve que ir a la ciudad ¿da?…Te la habría hecho yo pero no tengo tiempo a veces.

-Muchísimas gracias Iván.-el chico lo abrazó, estaba realmente agradecido por tan bonito detalle y no sabía como agradecerlo.

-No es nada Raivis sólo me alegro de que te guste y que estés contento.-dijo correspondiendo al abrazo.

Latvia fue a guardar el presente mientras que Iván calló en un detalle ¿Tal vez Natasha averiguó lo del regalo y fue ha hacerle daño a Raivis? Esa hermana suya siempre le molestaba con esos temas, no se podía casi acercar a nadie. Además él sentía que si estaba con alguien mucho tiempo con alguien le llegaría a hacer daño…Como siempre le ha ocurrido. Raivis estuvo toda la tarde mirando la muñequita, abriéndola, poniéndolas en línea y haciendo distintas formaciones. Su juego fue interrumpido por el teléfono que sonaba insistente. El chico salió corriendo suponiendo que sería Estonia o Lituania que se habían habituado a llamar a esa hora casi todos los días. Llegó y descolgó rápidamente el teléfono:

-¿D-dígame?

-Hola Latvia.

-Aaah, Lituania ¿qué tal?

-Muy bien, acabo de estar con Polonia estuvimos fuera todo el día hasta ahora.

-Eso está bien.

-¿Y tú has salido?

-¿E-eh? P-pues no…

-¿Por qué no?

-Tenía cosas que hacer y…bueno, m-muchas c-cosas en la cabeza…Muchas cosas que pensar, tengo líos en la cabeza…Toris ayúdame.

-T-tranquilo chico a ver si Russia se va a preocupara… ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Son muchas cosas, estoy hecho un lío.

-¿Quieres que quedemos?

-¿Ahora?

-Si lo necesitas sí.

-Toris…

-Muy bien nos vemos en ese lugar al que solíamos ir.

-Bien, nos vemos…

Su sinceridad había explotado y nada más hablar con alguien ya le había contado lo que le ocurría. Cabizbajo subió a su habitación y cogió un abrigo por si hacía frío. Llevaba un gorro con una bola de lana en la parte superior, unos guantes, una camisa blanca y un jersey a cuadros junto con un abrigo, Toris lo reconoció nada más verlo:

-Hey Latvia.

-Priviet…

-Priviet, ven sientate aquí.-los dos se sentaron en un banco cercano. Se encontraban en un gran parque con un camino de piedra que lo recorría enteramente. No muy lejos había un pequeño río cruzado por un puente de madera y las tenues luces iluminan todo el lugar por donde paseaban las muchas personas que había.- ¿Te acuerdas cuando solíamos venir aquí? Sólo cuando Russia estaba de buenas y nos dejaba pasear a los tres de noche…

-Siempre me ha gustado hay muchas flores.

-Sí… ¿Y qué es eso tan importante que tienes que contar y que tanto te preocupa?-el pequeño empezó a temblar levemente y Lituania empezó a preocuparse más.

-Es que…y-y-yo c-creo…-Toris escuchaba sin entender nada.-B-bueno…yo creo que me he enamorado.

-Pero eso es nor-

-No, no es normal. M-me he e-enamorado de quien no debería.

-¿La conozco?

-No es eso…

-¿LO conozco?

-…

-Raivis puedes contármelo, para eso estoy.

-Es…creo que amo a Iván.- Lituania se quedó impresionado aunque al principio su rostro se mostraba como si el menor hubiese perdido la cabeza.

-Oh, v-vamos Latvia… ¿C-cómo va a ser eso? Je je…

-Cuando está cerca mía siento que mi corazón empieza a ir más rápido, solo con pensar su nombre noto mis mejillas encendidas, si me mira me hace sentir muchas cosquillas en el estomago y creo que mi corazón cada día lo va a querer más…Llegará un momento que si me toca me desmayaré pero no puedo evitarlo…me gusta mucho.-aunque Lituania siguió extrañado empezó a entender que lo que decía era cierto.

-Latvia…

-Supongo que diras q-que e-estoy loco o a-algo de eso.

-No. Se nota que te has enamorado y eso no lo vas a cambiar, así que te apoyaré a conquistarlo supongo.

-Oh Toris, eres el mejor.- el pequeño abrazó a su "hermano" cariñosamente.

-Bueno, ahora habrá que pensar que vas a hacer.-el mayor le guiñó un ojo y sonrió ampliamente.


	7. Chapter 7

El letón se balanceaba de un lado a otro en el sofá, Iván había salido esta vez por trabajo pero aún así le parecía que tardaba una eternidad. Pensaba en llamar a Toris para desahogarse pero cuanto más lo pensaba más mala idea le parecía. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le contó aquellos sentimientos, se sentía muy mal. Aún así, Lituania estuvo hablando con él diciendo que podía hacer (aunque por como se comportaba parecía que la idea le daba arcadas).

Una hora más y otra, ya no lo aguantaba más, su comportamiento era como el de un niño pequeño pero no podía evitarlo. Se levantó del sofá y justo cuando iba a subir las escaleras la puerta sonó. Dirigió su mirada hacia al lugar y se encontró al mayor que se quitaba el abrigo:

-¿Ibas ya a dormir Raivis?-preguntó mientras se dirigía a la cocina.- Te he traído algo, ¿da?

-R-realmente n-no iba a dormir… ¿Qué me ha traído?- El pequeño fue corriendo a la cocina.

-Ten, es un pastel, te gustan lo dulces ¿da?

-Sí, muchas gracias señor Rusia.

Raivis desenvolvió el paquete en el que se encontraba el dulce; era un trozo de tarta de nata. No pudo aguantar más y empezó al comerlo feliz aunque notaba la mirada del ruso clavada en él. Mientras devoraba el pastel miró al mayor que efectivamente lo miraba haciendo que el pequeño letón agachase la mirada ruborizado. Finalizó el pastel pero aún no se atrevía a subir la vista ya que no notaba su mirada aún. La mano de Iván avanzó hasta la barbilla del menos y lamió cerca de sus labios:

-Eres un pésimo mentiroso.-dijo mientras cogía una servilleta y terminaba de limpiar la cara de Raivis que parecía haber entrado en estado de shock.- Dime ahora mismo que te ocurre ¿da?.

-A-a mi no me ocurre n-n-nada…-Iván se acercó y lamió su mejilla haciendo que el pequeño se pusiese cada vez más nervioso.- S-solo quería…que…volviese para no estar solo.

Raivis sin darse cuenta se agarró a la camisa de Iván ya que estaba peligrosamente cerca. Iván suspiró y le acarició la cabeza al letón que rápidamente rebotó en su sitio.

-Cada vez que te sientes así te bebes mi alcohol.

-Pero y-ya no lo hago, b-bueno iba a hacerlo p-pero…la última vez que lo hice fue…- Raivis empezó a recordar un poco lo de aquel día.- Señor Rusia, ¿por qué ese día dormí en su cama?

El ruso pronto se separó de su cercanía y se fue a otra habitación evitando intentar contestar. Raivis no entendía nada y no pensaba dejarlo escapar. Lo siguió por todas las habitaciones, aunque le cerrase en su cara, hasta que al llegar a la habitación del mayor cerró el pestillo y evitando que se acercase para que volviese a huir. El ruso decidió sentarse en su propia cama mientras los sudores no paraban de recorrer su frente, intentando buscar las palabras para contarle aquello. Raivis se acercó con los brazos en jarra y el ceño fruncido aunque aún así su aspecto no era nada amenazador.

-Raivis, no quiero contarlo porque creo que me odiaras.

-Si no me lo cuenta me enfadaré.

-Je, vamos a ver…el alcohol ya sabes que te sienta muy mal ¿da?

-… ¿P-pero que me quieres decir?

-Raivis, estabas borracho y me pediste sexo y hasta que no tuviste lo que querías no paraste…

-¡¿Qué?!- el letón se sentó al lado del ruso algo confundido mientras su respiración empezaba a agitarse.-E-eso es mentira, y-yo…no…

-Lo siento.

-N-no es eso. –La cara del menos se sonrojaba cada vez más, un golpe de pensamientos empezó a invadir su mente. –Si lo que dices es verdad quiero que me cuentes exactamente que ocurrió.


End file.
